Embarassing!
by AmutoFanatic
Summary: What happens when Utau invites Ikuto to a Saturday Night Chat Show? What will he say? And what if Amu is watching it! Amuto?


**~Ikuto P.O.V~**

"Like hell I'm going to a Chat Show!" Wonder what I'm on about? My_ loving _little sister has asked me to go on a Chat show with her! Just because she could get more fame. Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Pfftt. As if.

"Please! Ikuto…" I glared at her. Then she looked as if a light bulb just popped out of her head. "I'll make Amu go on a date with you if you go!" She grinned at me. **Evil. **No how could I not say no to that!

"Fine, but don't expect me to be in some suit" She rolled her eyes and walked of my room. Jeez. I can tell this will be some hassel.

**~Amu P.O.V~**

It was a later Saturday night and I decided to turn on the TV. Flicked through all the channels. Nothing at all. So I kept it to this Chat Show. Which are crap in my opinion but don't mind me.

"Welcome Lady's and Gentlemen! To our Saturday Night Chat Show! We have _very _special guests on our show tonight! Please Welcome Miss Utau!" Utau?! I'm glad I kept it to that channel.

"Amu-chan, what are you watching?" My mum asked and sat down. "A chat show that Utau is on" I replied "Ah! Sounds good!"

"So tell me Utau, you said you'd bring a guest with you tonight, so who is it?!"

"He's my brother, Ikuto!" It hit me like a hammer. BANG! I knew something would go wrong with this show now!

"Ah! Amu-chan, is that the young man who stayed in our house for a while because he was sick?" My mum asked. "Yes mama, it is.." This'll be _**fun**_….

"So Ikuto! A young man like you has to have a pretty girlfriend! Am I right?" That damn smirk appeared on his face.

"That is right." WHAT?! "Oh ho ho! So can you tell us who this fair young lady is?"

"I can, Hinamori Amu. Ever seen her? Pink hair, gold eyes? You wouldn't miss her."

……. My jaws hit the floor. So did Utau's and my Mum's. Could this get any worse?

"Sounds very nice! Would you like to tell us about her?" That damn host! Just shut up already! Don't make him say anything else!

"Well she is _**very **_playful and never leaves me alone, even though she is only 12 she makes up for her age. If she wasn't with me, I'd probably be calling her a slut!"

Lies….all lies. WHAT AM I SUPOSSED TO SAY TO MY MUM?!!

"Right… So Utau how do you feel about all of this?"

"….. I didn't know about any of it. I'm surprised he didn't tell me about it… I know Amu quite well so…. Congrats…"

"Why did you not tell your own sister, Ikuto?"

"Well, I thought Amu might kill me if she told anyone about our _relationship_ it's only begun so we were planning to tell later."

LATER?! Okay everyone let me get this straight:

I am NOT dating Ikuto!

I'm not a slut!

What is there to tell later?!

"If Amu was watching this, is there anything you'd like to say to her Ikuto?" Oh no…

"Yes there is. I love you Amu-_koi_." With a Wink. I'm dead.

"There you have it folks! See you next on The Saturday Night Chat Show!"

TV off. My Mum still looks shocked. Yeah, I think I'll leave.

"I'm going to bed, Mama" She starred at me. "Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow." She sounded…..worried? Horrified? Upset? Angry? Furious? I don't know!

Please! God, Buddha, Spirits! Help me!

**~Ikuto P.O.V~**

_**At the Utau's and Ikuto's house**_

"IKUTO! WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU AND AMU WERE DATING!" She was furious. I felt as if I was going to die in 2 seconds.

"Sorry, Amu was meant to tell you but she was too embarrassed to tell you." Hehe. I think I'll play this game for a while.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" She wanted to rip me apart.

"I forgot….." I'm dead….

"FORGOT?! YOUR OWN SISTER?! WHAT TYPE OF BROTHER ARE YOU! YOU…. YOU! COCKY BASTERD!" ……..Utau swears?

"Hmph" With that I walked up to my room. Before I was killed…

**~Amu P.O.V~**

WHAT DO I DO?! MY MUM IS GOING TO ASK ME ABOUT THIS?! Jeez. Why would I go out with _him_? Seriously. So right now my mum is probably thinking:

My daughter is dating a 17 year old.

I should never let her out of the house again.

What have they done?!

AMU-CHAN!

Why does my life suck so much? Really, stupid Ikuto. Harassing me like that. Pure EVIL! Why couldn't be a normal 17 year old! Who acts NORMAL! Not a pervert! I don't think I'll be able to sleep now, maybe not for a week.

…What will my dad say?! He'll cry! I'll never be able to use the bathroom!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


End file.
